Snowy Day
by Jung Jae In
Summary: Park Si Hee adalah sahabat kecil Lee Donghae, personil Super Junior. Sejak kecil, SiHee sudah menyukai Donghae. Donghae menyuruh agar SiHee menunggunya. Apakah Donghae menepati Janjinya? RCL!


**Snowy Day**

**Disclaimer** : Semua chara milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini punya saya.

**Pairing** : Lee Dong Hae

Park Si Hee

Silahkan melihat di dalam FF ini~

**Rating** : K

**Genre :** Romance

**Warning :**Abal, Gaje, Typhos, Romance gk romantis and Don't Like Dont Read.

**Summary:**

Park Si Hee, adalah sahabat kecil Lee Donghae, personil Super Junior. Sejak kecil, Si Hee sudah menyukai Dong Hae. Namun, apakah Dong Hae masih mengenalnya? Sudah 12 tahun tidak bertemu. Bagaimana rasa cinta Si Hee agar terbalas?

* * *

Di Mokpo

Ok, aku adalah Park Si Hee. Sahabat kecil dari Lee Dong Hae, personil Super Junior. sudah 12 tahun kami tak pernah bertemu. Tapi,,. sudah lama aku menyukainya. Dulu, sebelum dia berangkat ke Seoul dia pernah berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan kembali padaku dan menyuruhku untuk menunggunya.

Hari senin di bulan Desember ini. Walaupun salju turun dengan asyiknya, aku tetap akan ke Seoul. Menagih janji ikan itu. Kuharap, dia tidak melupakanku. Perjalanan dari Mokpo ke Seoul lumayan jauh. Beruntungnya aku, salju tidak turun dengan banyaknya.#kalo banyak jadi boneka salju tuh#. Huft, aku berjalan menuruni bis. Suasana perkotaan terlihat jelas didepanku. Banyak gedung-gedung gede! Kereen. #byasa baru kluar kampung#

Tapi bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Donghae? Yang kutahu dia punya restoran namanya The Grand Palace bersama hyung-nya. Baiklah, aku akan kesana.

Sesampainya disana aku bertemu dengan Lee Donghwa. "Lee Donghwa!" Seruku memanggil Donghwa,kakaknya Donghae. "Ah! Si Hee-ya! Kenapa datang tak bilang-bilang!" Seru Donghwa sambil memelukku. "Hahaha~ tak apa. Aku ingin ada kejutan!" Seruku. "Sini duduklah, akan ku beri kau kue yang enak!" Kata Donghwa sambil memberiku tempat duduk. "Gomawo, oppa." Kataku sambil duduk

Aku melihat sekeliling, berharap ada Donghae disini. Huft, ternyata tak ada Donghae disini. aku memajukan bibirku. Apa dia sibuk?. "Ini dia! Muffin terbaik disini!" Seru Donghwa sambil menaruh Muffin di meja. Dia duduk di sebrangku. "Makanlah." Kata Donghwa. Aku mengangguk. "Kau mencari Donghae?" Tebak Donghwa. Aku menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak! U-untuk apa aku mencarinya?" Jawabku panik.

"Terlihat dimatamu kau mencarinya. Jujur saja." Ujar Donghwa sambil menahan tawanya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. "Yaah~ bagaimanapun aku juga merindukannya dan menanti janjinya. Selama ini dia selalu menghubungiku. Tetapi 2 tahun terakhir dia tak memberiku kabar. Bagaimana bisa aku tak khawatir? Setiap aku telpon pasti tidak diangkat olehnya. Eottokhe? (Bagaimana?)" Ceritaku panjang lebar pada Donghwa. sedikit Curcol. #segitu sedikit!?#

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Donghwa. Dia tersenyum simpati padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan memainkan sendok di piring yang berisi Muffin. "Kurasa, dia tak akan melupakanmu." Kata Donghwa menenangkanku. Aku hanya mengangguk lesu. Tapi sekejap mataku tertuju pada televisi yang berada di atasku.

OMG! Ditayangan itu Donghae sedang bermesraan bersama Dara 2NE1! Aku berdiri. Melihat Tv itu dengan seksama. Apa itu benar-benar Donghae-ku? Donghwa mengikutiku. Dia memegang tanganku. "Itu hanya realiti show! Percayalah." Kata Donghwa. "Ta-tapi! Lihatlah!" Seruku. Bagaimana bisa! Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan!

BRAAK! Pintu The Grand Palace terbuka dengan kasar. Itu Lee Donghae. Dia datang dengan terburu-buru. Aku melihat Donghae. Dia berjalan mendekati aku dan Donghwa. "Si Hee-ya! Akhirnya kau datang! Aku merindukanmu!" Seru Donghae. Dia akan memelukku, tapi aku menangkis tangannya. "Kenapa kau mengikuti Kencan Buta itu!" Bentakku. aku mengambil tasku, pergi.

Aku pergi dengan terburu-buru, memanggil taksi dan menangis didalamnya. "Agashi (Nona), ini kemana?" Tanya sang sopir taksi. "Ke hiks, taman kota hiks Seoul saja.." Kataku sambil terus menangis. Sesampainya di taman kota aku terkulai di tempat duduk di tengah taman. Bbrr, dingin juga hari ini, sedingin hatiku.

Aku masih terus menangis. Taman kota sepi. hanya ada aku dan suara tangisanku. karena hari ini sudah sore dan salju masih terus turun membuat taman kota tak ada yang mengunjungi. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada yang menutpi tubuhku. Ini jas.

"Uljima, jebal.(Jangan menangis, kumohon)" Kata Donghae. Dia duduk disampingku. Dia menghapus air mataku. "Mianhae(maaf)..aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Donghae. "Kajima (jangan pergi). Aku selalu mengingatmu. Tadi adalah We Got Married. itu hanya pura-pura. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Saranghae." Jelas Donghae panjang x lebar.

Benarkah? benarkah Donghae yang berkata seperti itu? Aku mengangkat wajahku yang selama ini tertunduk. Di depanku Donghae tersenyum teduh #bayangin#. "Saranghae" Katanya lembut. "Na Deo, saranghaeyo." Lirihku. Donghae memelukku erat. Rasa dingin yang kurasa berubah menjadi hangat. Sehangat mentari, bahkan lebih. Ini kehangatan cinta kita 'kan, Donghae?

Donghae menarik tanganku. mengajakku pergi. Dia menepati janjinya. Dia sekarang milikku.#terus aku?#

**END**

**Ini FF Romance pertama saia! Mohon kritik dan sarannya!**


End file.
